Push
by ToughLove726
Summary: Claire Bennet is grieving the loss of her Uncle, Peter Petrelli. But, unbeknownst to her, Peter is alive, and being held captive. Sinister forces are at work, can the heroes join together to save Peter, stop a bomb and save the world? The sequel to Jump.
1. One month later

One month

Peter has been dead for one month. And he didn't even get a funeral.

I was living in the Petrelli mansion, the president had dropped his war against specials, most people celebrated.

I didn't.

I know why he stopped coming after us, it was the bomb. Angela said shutting the first bomb off had set them back, but they hadn't given up. They would try for the western side of the United States in about 6 months.

We still haven't found Sylar, I have no idea where he is. I didn't even have anyone to grieve with. Angela is always locked in her office talking on the phone.

I just wish I wasn't always being pushed, Angela thinks I should finish college, but it's to weird. To them I'm just Claire, the girl that jumped.

My name is Claire Bennet, and I'm constantly being pushed.

* * *

Peter's POV

One month.

That's how long I've been in this clinic, one month. Does my family know I'm gone? Did Claire shut the bomb off in time? Where is Gabriel?

I have all of these questions, and no answers.

Is this the rest of my life? Is this eternity? Before they took me away, the last power I had was Claire's, so basically, I'm not even aging a day. I feel like I'm falling. And I can't hang on to the edge anymore. I miss my family and friends.

My name is Peter Petrelli, and I've been pushed over the edge.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

One month.

One terrible, awful month.

Is this eternity? They can suppress most of my ability's, but there's one that even they can't turn off.

Rapid cell regenaration.

The only reason there keeping me here is to keep me from telling everyone that Peter is alive. I've hated many, many people in my life, but I hate Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennet more than any of them.

My name is Gabriel Grey, and I'm about to be pushed over the edge.

* * *

Claire's POV

I went up to my room and shut the door. Angela was on the phone again, and sent me up to my room. When Nathan died, she was devastated. But with Peter, she acts like he's still alive.

I wish.

One time I could have sworn I heard a Swiss accent on the other side of the line, but when I asked, she dismissed me and said it was business. It was strange, but I didn't think anything of it. I don't try to understand Angela anymore. Dad would stop by when he could, but he had Lauren now. He can't worry about me every second.

I have this big mansion, I could spend as much money as I wanted, but in this last month, I've felt more alone then ever.

* * *

Angela left about an hour ago, So I was alone. I walked down stairs and passed her office.

The door was cracked.

I couldn't help my self, I had to know what's going on. So I opened it fully and went in. I looked all over that office, but I didn't find anything. But there was one more place I hadn't looked.

The computer.

I quickly turned it on, there was a page up. A clinic's website. I looked for the location.

Lucern, Switzerland.

Why was Angela researching a clinic in Lucern, Switzerland?

"What are you doing?!" Angela screamed from the door way, "S-Sorry!" I stuttered out, running through the door way, bumping shoulders with her on the way out.

But as I got to my room, I had one question on my mind.

What is Angela up to?

* * *

There was a knock on my door, I opened it.

"Claire, why were you in my office?" Angela asked, I stuttered "Um, uh, well your door was open, so I went to close it, but then I remembered I needed to look something up." I said, she glared for a second, but then smiled, "Okay, just be down for dinner." She said, I nodded and she left. I flopped down on my bed, deciding to do more research on that clinic.

It turns out that it was one of the places that had held specials captive. But now, it was just a place to get people back on there feet after a bad injury. What would Angela want with a place like that? I know she's old, but I didn't think she needed physical therapy. This clinic couldn't be for her. I decided to let it go for now, heading down stairs to eat dinner before she came back.

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least. She just sat there and stared at me, never saying a word. When I got done eating, I excused myself to my room, quickly running up the stairs.

Weird women.

She creeped me out, did she have to stare at me like that? She acted like I had committed murder by going into that office. What is she hiding?

Something.

She's always hiding something. Always. But what is she hiding this time?

I don't know, but intend to find out. And guess who always know's Angela's plans?

My father.

* * *

I walked into my father's apartment. "Dad!" I called out, "Claire-bear." He said affectionately, "What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging me. "I just came to see you, your not busy are you?" I questioned, "For you? Never." He said smiling.

We talked for awhile, but then I started asking questions.

"So dad," I started, "Do have any idea why Angela is researching a physical therapy clinic in Lurene, Switzerland?" I asked. He stared at me a moment before he answered, "Claire that is none of your concern! What were you doing snooping in Angela's business?!" He yelled, "Snooping? I wasn't snooping, when Nathan died Angela was devastated, she acts like Peter is still alive!" I yelled back.

He froze. "You shouldn't have started snooping Claire." He said, looking pale. I got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Third person's POV

"She's starting to suspect." Noah said, "I knew this would happen eventually." Angela said, sighing. "The girl's to nosey for her own good." She said.

"She's not going to forget, Angela." Noah said.

"Then we'll just have to make her forget."

* * *

Claire's POV

I sat in my room, still fuming from my argument with my father.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it, and there stood the Hatian.

"Rene, what are you doing here?" I questioned, "Claire, this is important. You must listen." He said shutting my door and locking it, "You've been lied to, Peter is alive. He is being held captive in Lurene, Switzerland." He said. Peter is alive. He's alive. The puzzle pieces finally started piecing together, I finally understood.

"But I must make you forget." He said. No, he can't do this to me. "No, Rene you can't do this!" I said urgently. "Claire, your ability can help you regain what you have lost, but you must think about what matters most." He said, reaching for my head. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Im baaaaaaack! I've finally finished the first chapter! Review and enjoy! I've posted this much sooner than I thought I would, I just couldn't stay away! I finally made it past 1,000 words, woooohooooo! Lol**


	2. Remember

Claire's POV

I woke up, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. But I felt like there was something I should remember.

I remember going to my fathers apartment, I remember seeing Angela's office door creaked open and going in.

I remember...Lurene, Switzerland?

Where did that come from? I shrugged my shoulders, probably something I learned in school.

I headed down stairs, I saw Angela and my father eating breakfast. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, "Can't I come have breakfast with my favorite daughter?" He asked, smiling. I laughed, "I'm your only daughter." I said, hugging him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the corner of Angela's lip turn up. What's up with that?

We sat down at the kitchen table, making small talk. "It's a shame Peter can't be here, it feels like he's been gone for so long." Angela said, looking directly at me. I suddenly got a flash of something.

_"You've been lied to."_

I could remember the words, but I couldn't remember a face. Who's been lying to me? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost forgot Angela had said something, "Oh, yeah." I said, Peter was still a sore spot for me. Angela's mouth turned up. Why does she keep on doing that?

We talked a little longer, then my father left. I went up to my room. But one question was still on my mind.

Who is lying to me?

* * *

I creeped down the stairs, Angela had left minutes ago for a meeting at The Company. I remember going into her office, then it's a big blank. I only know of one person who can do that. But why would Rene take my memories? It had to mean Angela and my Dad were hiding something, and I intend to find out what.

I went to open the door. Locked. I took my bobby pin out and started trying to unlock the door. It took about five minuts, but I got the door unlocked. I quickly went inside, locking the door behind me.

I started searching through the drawers, but then I got a flash of something.

The computer.

I remember getting on the computer. I went over to it, turning it on. I then searched the history, and I found what I looking for.

_The Lucerne clinic for physical therapy._

And then I remembered.

Angela had left the website up and I found it, but then she walked in and caught me. But this time, I saw something I hadn't before. A clinic in Aken, Germany?

_The Aken clinic for the mentally insane._

What? Two clinics in different countries? What would Angela want with these clinics? They had nothing in common. Except for one thing.

The head Docter at both clinics is named Andrea Arksan.

What is going on here? I feel so angry and frustrated, what is so big that they erased it from my memory? I ran back to my room. But there's one thing I don't understand, the Hatian said that the memories he takes never come back. So how am I remembering all of this?

_"Your ability allows you to regain what you have lost, but you must think about what matters most to you."_

Of coarse. My ability allows me to heal the scars the Hatian leaves, but it takes active concentration. I sat down, concentrating on healing the scars.

Nothing happened.

I was so frustrated, why isn't it working! Rene said I need to think about what matters most to me. What matters most to me?

My Mom, Lyle, Nathan...

Nothing. I tried again.

My Dad, Meradith, Peter...

Peter.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

_"You've been lied to, Peter is alive, and being held captive in Lucerne, Switzerland."_

I rembered everything, Peter is alive. Tears of joy ran down my face, Peter is alive. I can't believe it. But why is he being held captive? My thoughts were interrupted by my father walking into my room, "Hey Claire." He said, coming to hug me. I stepped back, he had erased my memories and let me grieve an Uncle that wasn't even dead. He looked confused, then I remembered. I wasn't supposed to know that. I quickly stepped forward, hugging him. I was going to rescue Peter, but I need a head start. I need them to trust me. Because, unbeknownst to them, I remember everything.

* * *

Third person's POV

Noah Bennet sat in Angela Petrelli's office, "I think she still remembers." Noah said. "It wouldn't be the first time The Hatian didn't do his job right. But I have it taped, I don't have audio, but I saw him take Claire's memories. And no one remembers what the Hatian takes. Have a little faith Noah." Angela said

Noah sighed, "Whatever you say." Noah said, getting up and walking out.

* * *

Peter's POV

A Docter came in, "Can I please see my family?" I begged, her name tag read Andrea Arksan. She laughed, "Your mother is the one who put you here." She said.

My mother was bad, but she's not that bad. Right?

"Your lying." I said through gritted teeth. First my father, then my brother, now my mother? Does anyone in my family love me?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not lying. Your mother put you here, and everyone else thinks your dead." She said, walking out of the room.

Everyone thinks I'm dead. Oh God, Claire. Claire thinks I'm dead. I promised her I would come back alive.

But Claire's smart, she'll figure out I'm alive and save me. I guess now its her turn to be the hero. I just have to wait. I've got eternity, so does she. I can wait.

Hurry up Claire.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

This clinic is supossed to be a clinic for the mentally insane, but it's driving me insane.

I can't believe I'm relying on Claire to save me. For all I know she's laughing, she's probably saying this is where I belong. It is, but it would still hurt. But she's the only person that's free enough to save me. She's a smart girl.

Now it's the cheerleaders turn to be a hero.

I've got eternity, so does she. I can wait.

Hurry up Claire.

* * *

**Yes, chapters are much longer! And they might stay that way if you review! It's so much easier to right when they're not on the run! I still can't believe I've posted it this early.**


	3. Betrayal

Claire's POV

I sat In my room, taking in the days events.

Peter is alive, and my dad and Angela know know about it. There to blame for it. I don't really know how to feel about it, but I have an idea.

Betrayed.

How could they do this to me? My father once again lied straight to my face. But they're not getting away with this, I'm going to save Peter. The Hatian was the last straw, I'm done with them. By bags are packed and I'm ready to go.

I'm going to Luren, Switerland.

* * *

I was able to sneak past Angela and get to the airport. I hadn't had time to buy a plane ticket, so I had to go through the different destinations. Lets see, Hawaii (I wish), New York City (Been there, done that.), Banoi (Sounds creepy.), ah, there it is. Switzerland.

I bought the plane ticket, and one hour later I was on a plane to Luren, Switzerland.

* * *

Peter's POV

Another day at this clinic.

I don't know how much more I can take. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to fall over the edge. I'd never been suicidal -When I jumped off that building I flew- but right now, I would almost wish for death. But I can't die.

I stopped trying to escape. The punishments were terrible. They couldn't hurt me permently, but I could still feel pain. And electro shock therapy doesn't feel good, it's a strange feeling to forget who you are then have your brain heal and regenarate the memory's.

I want out.

The only thing I haven't done is cry, and the only reason I haven't is because of what little pride I have left. I feel more betrayed by my mother than ever. Claire's a smart girl, but she isn't all knowing. When you think someone's dead, you don't tend to try to find out if there alive.

I had pretty much excepted that this was my life. I had realized one thing in my time here.

Betrayal is a strong feeling.

* * *

Claire's POV

The plane ride was relaxing. Well, more relaxing than my last. It had been with Elle, and the plane had almost crashed. That was the one of the only moments I had been greatful for my inability to feel pain.

Pain.

I had fully excepted that pain was something I would have to live without, I'm almost positive that I'm not going to loose my sense of feeling all together, because if I was going too, I would have already.

But feeling was something you should cherish, because your never more alive than when your in pain.

The plane landed in Lurene, and I got off.

* * *

Peter's POV

I heard someone open the door, and a nurse came in. But that wasn't what was strange.

She was holding a baby.

"Come on little guy." The nurse said in a thick accent, the baby reached out and touched me.

* * *

Claire's POV

I arrived at the clinic, only to find it in complete ruins. Gurneys littered the floor and the lights flickerd. I found none other than Matt Parkman and a baby running through the halls, "Matt!" I yelled, he turned around. "Claire? What are you doing here?" He asked, "Why is this place..." I trailed off, "Peter." He said, then continued, "He has his powers back."

Oh Peter, what have you done?

* * *

**I know it's short, but at least it's off hiatus! In other news, if you like twilight, go check out my new story, The Power. But remember to review!**


	4. Author's note

**I'm sorry it's not an update, but this is important. I want to ask for a favor. Please go to my profile and look at the new section, then tell me what you think. If you do this, I sincerely thank you.**

**Thank you for your time, and for reading my stories. I'll see you later!**


	5. Worst Nightmare

**Claire's POV**

Peter has his original powers back and is on a rampage.

Great.

The only person who even has a chance at fighting Peter and winning is Sylar. And he's MIA.

Great.

Can someone with my ability have a panic attack? I hope not.

I ran out of the clinic, frantically looking around. As if Peter was just around the corner, about to pop out.

Why would Peter be so violent? The Peter I know would never hurt anyone on purpose or unless he had to.

Why is he doing this?

I tripped on the way out, busting my knee open. For once, I was glad I couldn't feel pain. It would only slow me down. As long as I can still _feel _everything else, I'll be fine.

Right now, I just need to find Peter.

* * *

**Gabriel's** **POV **

I had finally gotten out of that clinic, and I need to find Angela Petrelli. She's going to pay. And I need to find Claire, Peter's on a rampage. That's the only reason I got out of that... place. If they don't have Peter, then they have no reason to keep me.

I need to find Peter.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I flew through the sky, enjoying the familiar rush of power. But one thing was overpowering everything else. It was the complete understanding of how everything works, it understood ability's in ways my empathic mimicry never could. But it had a side effect.

The Hunger.

I need to understand, I need to know. I need to find my mother. She's the one who caused this, she's going to pay.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

The next day I had made it back to the Petrelli mansion, only to be stopped by Angela.

"What have you done?!" She yelled, "I haven't done anything! It's your fault for keeping him locked up!" I yelled back. "You're wrong." She stubbornly argued.

"No, she's right."

We both turned, only to find Peter standing there.

"I finally understand. You've told so many lies, that you don't even know the truth anymore." He said, "I'm going to know the truth, even if I have to rip them out of your brain." He said, pinning us both to separate chairs.

He pointed his finger at Angela's forehead, and I finally understood what was happening. He has Sylar's ability. A thin line of blood started appearing on Angela's forehead. "Peter, stop!" I yelled.

He froze, and the cutting stopped. He slowly turned toward me, and spoke. "You're right." I sighed in relief, "I need practice." He said, shaking his head. "You'll be perfect." My eyes widened in horror, I've already been scalped once.

"Peter," I begged, "It's me, It's Claire. You've saved me more times than I can count!" He rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine."

Angela's mouth was clamped shut, and tears were running out of her eyes. This wasn't my loving Uncle, this was The Hunger.

I felt the line cut across my forehead, but there was no pain. He walked over to me, taking off the top of my head.

I'm going to be sick.

I could feel air hit my brain, and I finally realized I was crying. "Shhh, it'll be over before you know it." Peter reassured. I felt his fingers touch my brain, searching through it.

Just like Sylar.

He began speaking, "So what's it like mother? Watching your granddaughter get her brain examined? It's all your fault." Angela sobbed, and I sobbed as well. "There it is," Peter spoke, "I can't believe it was that hard to find. Sylar was right, you're special."

Peter suddenly flew into the wall, and Angela was released from her telekinetic bonds. Sylar ran over to me, picking up the top of my head and putting it back on.

I stood, but it felt... strange. Peter flew away, and Sylar started to follow. But I stopped him, "Sylar!" I yelled. He turned, "Claire, are you okay?" He asked me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Press harder." I commanded, he looked at me like I was crazy, but did as I said. "What's wrong?" Angela asked, standing next to Sylar.

"I can't feel anything." I whispered, Sylar nodded, "You're probably in shock." I shook my head, trying to make them understand.

"No Sylar, it's not just pain anymore. I can't feel anything at all. I've lost the ability to feel." It was my worst nightmare.

I can't feel anything.

* * *

**Yes, I'm finally updating. Peter's crazy, Sylar's free, and Claire can't feel anything. I'm finally getting into the storyline. I hope you like it, thanks for reading, and you can review if you want. ;)**


	6. Sensations

**Gabriel's POV**

I sighed.

I was outside of Claire's room, again. Every since Peter had... examined her, she wouldn't let anyone see her.

According to her, she couldn't even feel her own eyes move. That had been three days ago. I felt bad for her, not being able to feel anything must be horrible.

It was her worst nightmare.

Angela had agreed to let me stay at her mansion, but only for protection in case Peter came back.

Peter.

They still hadn't found Peter, something that was terrifying. Seeing Peter had made me realize just how much control I had over The Hunger, even when I had still been a serial killer.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Claire yelled through the door, making me wince.

I sighed, and walked away from the door.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Nothing.

I felt nothing. I didn't feel warm, I didn't feel cold, I didn't even feel the tears running down my cheeks. I just felt... nothing.

I couldn't eat, because I might bite my tongue off. I could walk and run, but it felt funny.

Everything was just... numb. It was like falling into the darkness, and knowing you'll never see the light again. I can't even cry and feel satisfied.

Sylar had tried to talk, but I didn't feel like talking. Not when I couldn't even feel my own mouth move.

I think it made me sick to my stomach, but I couldn't really feel my stomach, so I wouldn't know. I didn't even know if I was shiting or pissing on myself.

It was so embarrassing. That first night, Sylar woke me up in the middle of the night and told me I was using the bathroom on myself. I cried so hard, and the idiot looked like a deer in headlights.

Really? 'Hey, your kind of taking a shit. Can you go to the bathroom?' I was mortified.

I just... cried. That was the only thing I could think of to do.

I couldn't find it in me to be mad at Peter, it wasn't really his fault. It was the hunger's fault.

I slowly walked out of my bedroom for the first time in three days, albeit clumsily.

I quietly walk downstairs, and Sylar looks at me. His eyes widen, but he looks away, probably wanting to give me my space.

I've really had time to think in these three days, and now all I want to do is find Peter and help him. I'll make him better first, then I'll find a way to make me better.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

I eat slowly, making sure that I don't chew my tongue off.

"Are you okay?" Sylar asks, staring at me intently.

I nod, "I'll be fine as soon as we find Peter."

"You're not angry at him?"

"It's not his fault, it's the hungers fault." I answer, knowing that Peter would be horrified as soon as he finds out what he did.

Sylar nods.

"Then let's find Peter." He says, and I nod.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

I pack a small bag, taking only what I need. We were going to find Peter, and we were starting by going to India.

Why India? Because that's where Molly Walker is.

Molly is the only person in the world who can find Peter, thanks to her ability of clairvoyance.

Sylar walks in, "Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. We'll find him, then we'll fix me." I say, not knowing if I was trying to convince him or myself.

He nods.

"Everything's going to be okay." He says, lightly touching my shoulder, an action that would have terrified me three months ago.

"I know." I say, looking into his eyes.

Were they always that pretty?

I've finally gone insane.

"Let's go." I say, breaking eye contact in terror of my previous thoughts.

That never happened.

We drive to the airport in comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for him. It was awkward for me.

Thank God he can't read minds.

It was weird, not being able to feel the car softly vibrate. Or not feeling the soft leather seats, and that annoying seatbelt cutting into my shoulder blades.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sylar telling me that we were at the airport. He gave them our tickets, and we boarded the plane.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, and make sure the door is locked behind me. I take out a small key, and prepare to see how my ability was affected by Peter's... Examination. I push the key into my skin, but gasp and quickly jerk it out. I just felt something that I haven't felt in a long time.

Pain.

It faids quickly though, as the skin knits itself together. I was shocked at how fast it healed, was my regenaration getting faster? I couldn't find it in myself to care, I kept cutting and slashing, enjoying the wonderful sensation of pain.

It hurt so good.

I guess whatever Peter did took away my sense of feeling, but gave me the ability to feel pain.

I finally clean up the blood, as it's almost time for the plane to take off. Walking out of the bathroom, I taking a seat next to Sylar.

"What took you so long? I thought you fell in." Sylar says, and I roll my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't have an accident." I say, but then I get a strange sensation 'down there'.

I went back back to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, using the bathroom.

I guess it could be slightly painful.

I laugh.

Looks like I won't be using the bathroom on myself anymore.

* * *

**Claire can feel pain again! Now, if only she could feel everything else! At least she won't use the bathroom on herself anymore. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Tears

**Warning: Self-harm is included in this chapter, proceed with caution.**

* * *

Claire's POV

Riding in a plane without the feeling of my stomach in my throat is weird, but everything is when you can't feel anything at all.

Well, almost anything.

In the four hours we've been on this plane, I've been to the bathroom seven times.

Sylar was getting suspicious, and the other passengers were getting fed up with not being able to use bathroom. I just couldn't help it. It was so nice to feel something, to know that I was human.

I just wanted to get to the hotel, then I could feel as much pain as I want.

And I wouldn't have to use a key, because I'm pretty sure I'm never going to be able to use the one in my pocket again.

One more hour, that's all I have left. Then I can go to my hotel room and let my blood flow like a river.

I was also curious as to how much faster my regeneration was, that could really come in handy while fighting Peter. He wouldn't be expecting it.

Our flight landed, and we rented a car to take us to the hotel. Sylar and I separated and went to our respective rooms, which were across the hall from each other.

I locked the door behind me and went into the bathroom, slowly stripping until I was completely naked. I filled the bathtub with water, and slowly stepped inside. I slid down into a sitting position.

I reached over and grabbed the large kitchen knife that I had brought with me, gripping it with my right hand.

I held the knife to my leg, slowly pressing.

* * *

**Third Person's POV **

It tore through the skin, leaving a thin red line in it's path. Claire hissed in pain, but the skin rapidly knitted itself together.

Oh yes, her ability was much faster.

Claire pressed the knife to her wrist, and sliced through the skin. Blood poured like a waterfall, and the pain was intense. The skin, once again, rapidly healed itself.

She needed more pain, she needed to feel _alive. _

She got out of bathtub and dried herself off, putting fresh clothes on. She snuck out of her hotel room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She managed to get out of the hotel and on to the quiet, peaceful streets of India.

Claire climbed atop a rather tall building, standing on the edge. She looked around, making sure there was no one around. She would hate to give someone a heart attack.

She felt a breeze, her hair blowing in the wind. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

And then she jumped.

The wind blew through her hair, and she felt alive. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and pain shot through her.

She got ready to manually reset her bones, but was suprised when they popped themselves back into place. The rest of her injuries rapidly healed themselves, and she realized just how fast her ability had become.

She also realized that she needed to get back to the hotel before Sylar realized she was gone.

Claire ran (awkwardly) back to the hotel and took a bath, before settling back into her bed.

* * *

The next day they went to find Molly Walker, and were successful.

Molly had agreed to help them, but would need an atlas in order to find Peter accurately. Sylar agreed to go get one at a local market, and returned moments later.

Molly took the atlas, shutting her eyes in concentration. She opened her eyes, and Sylar and Claire waited in anticipation.

"Where is he?" Claire asked, obviously nervous.

Molly spoke, "Tokyo, Japan."

"We'll never get there in time, why would Peter even go to Japan?" Claire asked, Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because that's where Hiro Nakamura is."

Claire's eyes widened in realization. "We'll never make it in time." She said, "Unless you can teleport us there." Claire joked, but quickly stopped laughing when she saw the grin on Sylar's face.

"No," she says, "You never killed Hiro."

"I didn't have to."

Claire shook her head, but quickly stopped. "If you've had his ability this whole time, why did we buy Plane tickets?"

Sylar shrugged, "We needed some time to rest, a plane ride is actually pretty relaxing."

Claire groaned, "Let's just go to Tokyo."

"Let's go." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Molly." Claire shouts before disappearing.

Molly rolled her eyes, "No problem."

* * *

Claire and Sylar appeared in the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

And it was absolute chaos.

Cars were being thrown by an invisible forse, People ran in all directions, obviously trying to escape whatever was causing this, and in the middle of it all was Peter and Hiro, doing battle in the middle of Tokyo.

Sylar spoke, "Let me handle this, but if anyone tries to hurt you, use this." He handed her a pistol, and she took it without hesitation.

"Remember, that's not Peter. And he would rather be dead than to hurt you." Sylar reasoned with her. She prepared to do whatever it took to keep everyone safe.

She'd always wanted to be a hero.

Sylar ran into the middle of the fight, helping Hiro.

Even though it was two against one, they still couldn't take Peter down. And as long as he had Claire's ability, they would never where him out. That was a luxury that Hiro didn't have, and he was already looking tired. Sylar and Hiro fought, but all Hiro had was a sword, and freezing time was useless since Peter had Hiro's ability and couldn't be frozen.

Claire made sure that the safety was off on the gun and ran into the fight. She aimed for Peter's arm, but missed. This drew attention to her, and Peter flicked his finger, sending her flying through the air. She hit the side of a van with a cringe worthy snap, making her hiss in pain. Her back snapped itself back into place in seconds, and Peter had his back to her.

Claire noticed that Hiro was unconscious with a knot on his head, leaving Sylar to fight with Peter. She saw the gun she'd dropped just a few feet behind where Peter stood, and quickly eased her way toward it. Peter obviously thought she was still healing from her injury, and Sylar was to busy trying not to be decapitated to notice her.

She inched her finger around the gun, slowly picking it up. She aimed for Peter, and pulled the trigger.

It hit him in the back, throwing him forward due to the force of the shot. He gasped in pain and turned to her, a shocked expression on his face. Sylar quickly pinned him to the ground with telekinesis, but Peter turned the tables on him. Peter moved his eyes, causing a broken shard of glass to fly into the back of Sylar's head. Sylar's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground, dead.

Claire's eyes widened, and she glanced at Sylar's body in shock. She focused on Peter, knowing that Sylar would be fine.

She fired two more shots in rapid succsession, but Peter froze them in mid air and sent them back at her. They ripped threw her stomach, and she cried out in pain, something Peter took notice in. The wounds healed much faster than Peter expected, and he was getting frustrated. He finally used telekinesis to send a shard of glass into the back of Claire's head.

Claire fell to the ground with a thud. Satisfied, Peter stepped over her body.

Claire opened her eyes and saw the back of Peter's shoes. She then noticed the shard of glass in the back of her head. She lifted herself from the ground and winced in pain as she pulled the the piece of glass out of her head.

Claire eased her way up to Peter, shoving the glass into Peter's head. He fell to the ground, eyes glazing over.

"Payback's a bitch." Claire muttered, stalking over to Sylar. She gripped the shard of glass, pulling it out of his head. He awoke with a start, gasping for air.

"Welcome back." Claire whispered, remembering what dying felt like. She was finally realizing how much more powerful her ability is.

"What happened? Where's Peter?" Sylar threw questions at her left and right. Claire merely pointed at Peter's unmoving body.

"How did you-" Sylar started, but shut his mouth, lifting himself off of the ground.

"Let's go." Claire muttered, and Sylar took Peter's limp hand.

He put his hand on Claire's shoulder, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennet **

"What do you mean?! He's just one man, he can't be that hard to find." She spoke with distaste.

Noah shook his head, "The Company has put there best agents on the case, but he _can _fly."

Angela slammed her fist down on the desk, "Damnit! I don't care if he can fly, just find him!"

Noah nodded, "Of course. That son of a bitch attacked my daughter, he won't get away with it."

Noah got ready to walk out of the door, but Angela spoke. "If you can't capture him... Kill him, put a bullet in the back of his head."

Noah's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "Whatever it takes."

And he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

He didn't even see the tears rolling down Angela's face.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter, right? Also, I am in no way saying that self-harm is okay. It is a truly terrible thing. Please review, it doesn't have to be much, just a few words.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. It means so much to me. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
